warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock: Seer Of All
This is is Rock's story. I'm not the author. I, Bloodstar, am just the relayer. Intro Hello, this is Rock here. I will start this tale of my life at the beginning (as every story should start). I was not always as monstrous as I look. I was once more gorgeous than the great Firestar. A pale cream coat, that would have brought Starclan's warriors back to life, the prettiest blue eyes, and the claws every cat wishes they had; sharp, long, and hooked at the end (not that I'm bragging or anything). And I had everything anybody and everybody could have wished for, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more, and I got it. But was the price worth it? I lost my fur, my sight, my mate, and my claws. I am now forced to watch the lives of my descendants, but can do nothing to stop the carnage I see. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool cannot stop the Dark Forest. Hollyleaf is needed. But that story is not the one I am about to tell. This one is much worse (but I might tell the five's story another time). I was the first cat, and I shall be the last. I will leave you now with one last statement before I start the story: My life was what I made it, and yours can be same. Chapter 1 I didn't have a normal mother or father. I was created by nature. As I have said, I was the first cat. My story begins at the Moonpool, or as it was called in my youth; The Pool of Stars. My earliest memory was lapping at the Moonpool (I will call it that, so you won't get confused) and wishing for a companion. I was very lonely. Then the Moonpool started to shine. I ran away. Several hours later, I returned. The first thing I noticed was that the Moonpool had shrunk. I heard a pitiful mewling sound off to the right. As I slowly walk around the Moonpool, to the noise, I wondered what it could possibly be. As I neared, I called out, "Who is it?" (did I mention my voice was wondrous. I lost that as well.) I got closer to get a good look, and I saw a furry lump laying feebly on the ground. I padded over and gave in a sniff. The lump smelled just like the Moonpool. "What are you doing?" She said (I guessed it was a female, because of its voice). "Trying to figure out why you’re on my land!" I said, matter-of-factly. "I...I don't know why I'm on your land." She said, quietly. "Well...I guess you can stay, that is if you want to." Yes somebody to talk to. "I don't want to be a burden." "Nonsense," I said, "I'd be honored if you stayed." "Well then, if I'm to stay, then I should know your name." "It's.....Rock." I said slowly, making one up, the fact being I didn't have a name. "And yours?" "Star's Moon." "That’s a lovely name." Chapter 2 I came before StarClan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting, but somehow when I fell asleep that night, starry cats walked in my dreams. There were five. One cat was blue. I don't mean like Bluestar blue, I meant blueberry blue. The one that looked like the leader, looked as orange as a sun-set. The shortest one was green, brown, and gray. The tallest was black as night with tiny white dots. The last one looked just like Star's Moon. The leader stepped forward. "Rock," He said boldly, "We granted your wish, for a companion. You have two more wishes." The shortest one was next to speak, "I'm Earth, that was Sun, you will treat my gift to you, as if it were your own kit." "What gift is this?" I asked. "The ground you walk on." "Alright, I will." "The next one got right in my face, "You will treat my gift, as if it was your life." "Let me guess, Star's Moon is your gift." "Yes, we're twins. My name is Chaos, her's is Order." The blue one was the next to give me a command: "I'm Moon; you will treat my gift – water - as if it was sacred." The spotted one spoke up: "I'm Cosmos. I have two gifts to give. One is your life. Treat it with respect. The next one will come soon. If you do as you’re told, you'll have a good, long life. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. "I asked; do you understand?" "Yes, Sir." I said, and everything lost its color, turned to dust, blew away, and I was left in the darkness Chapter 3 I'll skip to the day my five kits where born. Star's Moon and I had become mates about two moons after we meet. She was the nicest person I had ever met (even though she was the only person I had ever met). I told her she could name them all. She named a white she-cat Heron's Feather. There was a small black tom that she named Stone Song. She named the other she-cat - a yellow tabby - Yellow Stripe. The last two where twins, they where both gray and she named one Cloud's Thunder and the other one Rain Splash. Six moons later (the time clan cats become apprentices) she died. Thank Cosmos she didn't die while the kits needed her milk or they too would have perished. It was up to me to teach them to hunt and fight. Recently there had been a fox or two and a few badgers in our territory. Heron's Feather was a terrible fighter, and was as loud as a monster when she hunted. One day Stone Song got terribly sick with Greencough, but Heron's Feather knew exactly what herbs she needed and where they were. She would be the first ever Medicine Cat. Chapter 4 I will skip some more to the day Rain Splash died. It was the saddest day of my life, even compared to my grief over Star's Moon. Rain Splash was the best hunter we had. It was Leaf-bare and we relied on him to feed us a lot. The night before his death, there had been a frost. Rain Splash had climbed up a tree to catch a fat squirrel (by fat I mean it was pretty big for leaf-bare, It was the size of my head!). The next thing I know he yelped, called out for help, and fell out of the tree. I ran faster than I ever had before, but it wasn't enough (kind of like most things in my life, it wasn't enough). He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. In his last moments of life in this world, he told me he could see his mother and she was welcoming him to the afterlife. His eyes glazed over and Heron's Feather proclaimed him dead. Chapter 5 As you may recall Cosmos told me I had two more wishes. I had tried to bring back Star's Moon the day she died, but it wouldn't ever work. That night, when I went to sleep, I was back in the clearing. Star's Moon and Cosmos were there. They told me Star's Moon couldn't be brought back. So when Rain Splash died, I knew that I couldn't bring him back. My family was sad, the next full moon I wished for more cats. You might say a whole Tribe-full. That is how the Ancients, and later the Tribe and Clans, came to be. Chapter 6 The Ancients were doing wonderfully. Seeing as how Rain Splash had died, I was the leader. We also had many cats that were good at healing, some where even great hunters. By now, the Moonpool had become very small compared to its original size (though not as small as when Leafpool discovered it). As I said in the beginning of my tale, after all I had received from the six starry cats, it still wasn’t enough. So on the next Full-moon I wished for more power. I was asleep instantly. When I opened my eyes, they were there. "You want more power, Rock?" They all asked at the same time. "That’s what I asked for isn't it?" I said, matter-of-factly This time only Cosmos talked, "Fine then Rock, I've grown tired of living in this dimension, so I will give you my powers. But be warned; It will change you, warp you in ways you cannot even imagine." "I don't care." I said coldly. "Rock, you don't want this." Order said. "Oh, but I do." "Isn't leading your Tribe enough?" "No, it’s not." "You’re not the same, Rock I knew. Your soul has grown wicked, your mind corrupted by power." "Who asked you?" "Rock!" Chaos yell, "Shut your crow-food mouth." "Alright! Everybody just calm down!" That was Cosmos, "Now then, Rock; are you sure you want this?" "Yes," I said without hesitation. Cosmos walk up to me and touched noses with me. I felt as if I had been struck by lightning (and as far as I know I might have been). The next thing I remember my fur fell out, my claws twisted and broke, I couldn't see, and my head felt like it was going to explode. "What did you do to me?" My voice sounds terrible. "We did nothing to you. I warned you this would happen, but you wanted to go through with it anyway. This is your fault." Then everything lost its color, turned to dust, blew away and I was left in the darkness again. When I awoke, I was having trouble breathing. You’re dying, your physical body cannot hold all of this power, a small voice told me. Then I realized it was Cosmos before he faded away. He then whispered in my ear; there will be three, the kin of the kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. Chapter 7 It took a while getting used to my new power. I knew everything. I now knew about cats named Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Ivypool, Leafpool, Firestar, just to name a few. I knew their future, their past, I even know what they’re doing right this moment, what they're thinking. For instances Jayfeather's worrying about his mate, Mothwing, Lionblaze still feels guilty about killing Russetfur, Hollyleaf is trying to win back her clan mates trust, and Dovewing is listening to Mothwing tell Willowshine about her soon to be half clan kits and debating to confront Jayfeather. I know they will fail in their mission to stop the Dark Forest, and I know how to stop it and that I will stop it, for it’s my destiny. I am, in a sense, the new Cosmos. Chapter 8 I will now skip to the time when Firestar dies. It is a sad tale yes, but a good one. One that needs to be heard. When the Dark Forest grew powerful enogh, they started leaking into the world of the living. The shadows temed with evil. Tigerstar materilized out of the shadows, and jump starit into the battle. Lionblaze went after him, and almost met his end, but Friestar, as brave and foolish as ever, pounced on Tigerstar. Tigerstar, already being dead, couldn't be killed again. Firestar was no match for him, and lost his last life has Tigerstar did. That was when I had to entervene. I exploded, literally. The flash was brighter than the sun. The shadows were destroyed, and everything was quite. Then everyone cheered. ~FIN~ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bloody's Fanfictions